


unrequited

by jywait



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Oblivious England, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jywait/pseuds/jywait
Summary: “You wouldn’t understand,” England looked up, resigned.“Trust me, dude, I definitely know what unrequited love is like,” America said.England narrowed his eyes. “Wait a second. Are you in love with someone?”America pinked.~Or, England and America discuss feelings.





	unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> this is a self indulgent fix cos I love pining america  
> hmu on jywait on tumblr! id love to hear what you think!

“You look miserable,” America said, approaching him from behind. England glared at him balefully. “You’re not helping by being here, America,” he said, sighing.

America ignored him, eating chips. “Anyways, what’s up? Why do you look so dead?” England would almost believe the other was concerned if not for America not even bothering to meet his eyes, looking as carefree as he always was.

“None of your concern,” England said.

France laughed then, and despite himself, England turned to glance at the other, throat clogging up. France looked exceptionally lovely today, though it might be England’s (unwilling) bias. This...love of his was troubling, and England dearly wishes he could get over the other.

America huffed. “You’re so obvious,” he said, taking the seat beside England, who jumped.

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he denied, but America gave him an unimpressed look. England felt unease rise up in him.

“You can talk to me about it, you know,” America said casually, eyes flicking to the chips he held.

“About what?” England asked fruitlessly.

“You. Being in love with France.” England flinched, and dropped his face in hands, letting out a muffled, depressed noise of weariness.

America pat him gently on the back, but England merely waved his hand off. “God, kill me now,” he said, voice muffled by his hands. His face must be red from the sheer embarrassment. “Hey now,” America said, sounding annoyingly amused, “ain’t nothing wrong with unrequited love!” England huffed.

“Wanna talk about it?” America said encouragingly, except knowing America, he probably wanted blackmail on England to annoy him or something.

“You wouldn’t understand,” England looked up, resigned.

“Trust me, dude, I definitely know what unrequited love is like,” America said.

England narrowed his eyes. “Wait a second. Are you in love with someone?”

America pinked. “What? No! I just wanted to be nice!” But England was already lost in thought, thinking back on the conversation. “You are! Don’t lie,” England argued, and America turned even redder, further evidence he was in the same boat as England. It did make England feel a little better, knowing he wasn’t the only one pining away like a fool.

“You wanted me to talk, you better be prepared too,” England said. America glared at him, though the pink in his cheeks didn’t fade. “Fine!”

They fell into awkward silence. The knowledge that America liked someone had made England temporarily delighted, but now it had faded into mild surprise and a strange curiosity.

“So, who do you like?” England asked, and watched in bemusement as red steadily crawled up America’s face.

“I’m not saying, man,” America said, sounding final. “That’s...Yeah, I ain’t saying.”

England frowned. “You know who I like, isn’t it only fair I know who you like?” America swallowed visibly.

“I- I don’t want to say it, here, now.” America gulped, while England’s brows drew together in confusion. “Just say it, is it Russia? Was the Cold War tensions sexual? I mean, I had my suspicions, but...” England trailed off when America’s face scrunched up I disgust. “God, no!”

“Then who is it?” England pressed, feeling slightly guilty when America took in a shuddering breath.

“Saying it will...feel too much like a confession, if you get what I mean,” America said, watching England nervously.

England blinked, feeling like he missed a part of the puzzle. “Eh, what? How?” He asked, frowning when America looks upset.

“Nothing, no matter,” he said, voice depressed, “You’re right, I like Russia,” he said, unconvincingly. England observed him for a second, sensing past the lie, but finally relented. He felt bad enough.

“Right,” he said, looking for a topic that he could change to. America remained upset, eyes drawn to the table.

Neither of them spoke up for a few minutes, though not for England’s lack of trying, but America seemed unresponsive. Eventually, America perked up, and said, “So, uh, how long have you known?”

Almost instinctively, England’s eyes trailed to France. “A while now,” England murmured thickly.

“Oh. That’s- Fine. I suppose,” America said awkwardly. England flicked his gaze at the other. “How about you?”

America drummed his fingers on the table. “A, uh, very long time,” he said softly, and the desolation in his eyes made England’s words seize in his throat, and an overwhelming sense of pity for the other filled him.

“Have you ever thought of confessing?”

America barked out a laugh. “I’ve tried, but he’s remained oblivious. And...” he went quiet then, “He doesn’t reciprocate.”

A stab of pain ran through England’s chest as both sympathy and empathy hurt him. Sympathy, for he was sorry America felt so, and empathy for knowing exactly what it was like.

“How would you know if you’d don’t confess?” England said, aiming for encouraging and ignoring the hypocrisy of his words, but America only gave a sad smile. “He told me, directly, that he liked someone else.”

Oh. England’s hand twitched with the urge to pat America soothingly like he did when the other was a child. France, luckily, hadn’t told him the same, but with how outright he was with love, England would know exactly when France developed feelings for someone.

“Perhaps he’s an idiot,” England replied, confusion forming when America shook his head vehemently. “No, he’s not, he’s just...oblivious, I guess.”

“Then you might find it best to like someone else,” England told him, wishing he could do the same.

America sighed. “Could you?”

“Probably not,” England admitted, and America looked even more sullen.

“Then good luck to the both of us,” America said, standing up, food long having been eaten.

England turned to look at France. “Yes, I suppose so.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you’d like!


End file.
